


encrypted

by doofusface



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Post Reveal, everyone's hanging out and having fun, queen bee is mentioned??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofusface/pseuds/doofusface
Summary: journalism101 added hamsterqueen to the chat.journalism101 added niNO to the chat.journalism101 added Adrien.Agreste to the chat.journalism101 renamed the chat miracuLIT.--It's exactly what you think it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harmonicacave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonicacave/gifts).



> i wrote this fifty years ago and forgot about it until now

**journalism101 added hamsterqueen to the chat.**

**journalism101 added niNO to the chat.**

**journalism101 added Adrien.Agreste to the chat.**

**journalism101 renamed the chat miracuLIT.**

**Adrien.Agreste:** What is this?

 **niNO:** did not think u would actually make this

 **hamsterqueen:**??

 **journalism101:** im a woman of my word

_hamsterqueen is typing…_

**journalism101:** mari that better not be a comment about buzz

 **hamsterqueen:** that's not her name

and you PROMISED

 **journalism101:** F I N E I will be more “civil”

but I can't guarantee nby how much

by*

 **niNO:** are typos a journalist thing

 **journalism101:** ha-ha

 **Adrien.Agreste:** Ok…

 **niNO:** dat punctuation

 **journalism101:** yikes it's like we reverted to sixteen year olds

or just monsieur fancy pants over there

 **hamsterqueen:** eww why are you so formal

**_hamsterqueen_ ** _set **Adrien.Agreste’s** nickname to **chitchat**._

**chitchat:** Nice choice.

 **hamsterqueen:** chaton. seriously?

 **chitchat:** nice choice

 **niNO:** he lives!

 **chitchat:** <3

 **niNO:** <3333333333

 **journalism101:** back to more pressing matters

mademoiselle bee is a real

 **niNO:** haha ‘real’

get it

cause you make illusions

 **hamsterqueen:** everyone got it nino

 **chitchat:** it's ok nino I appreciate u  <3

 **niNO:** <3

 **journalism101:** can you stop being married for one second

 **chitchat:** BEE-ing

 **niNO:** beeing?

YOOOOOOOO

 **chitchat:** _wipes tear_ I love u bro

 **niNO:** iluv u more bro

 **hamsterqueen:** okaaaaaay

can we

focus

 **journalism101:** on me?

 **niNO:** f-f-f-focus on

 **journalism101:** ME

anyway

before you rudely interrupt again

can we get bee to like

stop

 **hamsterqueen:** no?? we need her

 **journalism101:** ok then can she just stop

talking to

me

?

 **hamsterqueen:** you have a lot in common, you know

 **journalism101:** like???

 **niNO:** u both wanna b in charge

 **chitchat:** ^^^

also you mom me

 **hamsterqueen:** maybe if you stopped jumping in front of axe-weilding akumas you wouldn’t have this problem

 **chitchat:** WELL

MAYBE IF

…….

 **niNO:** haha pwnd

 **chitchat:** do people still say that

 **niNO:** probably not

 **hamsterqueen:** anyway youre also both on this team

and as the de facto team leader im ordering you to bond

or something

 **chitchat:** marinette dupain-cheng, only really half bossy

 **hamsterqueen:** im glaring at u

 **chitchat:** I know

;)

 **hamsterqueen:** wow why did I ever

nevermind

 **chitchat:** ?

 **hamsterqueen:** nevermiiind

 **niNO:** ha

 **journalism101:** oho

 **chitchat:** im so confused

 **journalism101:** worry not young grasshopper

all will be well

also fiiiine mari BUT ONLY BECAUSE ILU

 **hamsterqueen:** I hate both of you

 **journalism101:** <33333

 **hamsterqueen:** oh parents are calling

ttyl <3

**hamsterqueen is now offline.**

**chitchat:** wait

im still confused

 **journalism101:** ah baby sis needs help i gotta go too

later nerds

**journalism101 is now offline.**

**chitchat:** nino??

**niNO is now offline.**

**chitchat:** wow

thanks

I thought we were BROS

you cradled me in your ARMS

**chitchat is now offline.**


	2. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% FORGOT I HAD TO UPDATE WITH THE OTHER CHAPS IM SORRY

**journalism101** : who's here??

 **hamsterqueen** : meee

what's up al

 **journalism101** : boredom

can I come over? all the sisters are out and I am lonely

 **niNO** : sure

 **journalism101** : not you

 **niNO** : :(

 **journalism101** : girls over snapbacks, babe

 **niNO** : wow

id be offended

but im losing to mari

so

 **hamsterqueen** : aw thanks nino

 **niNO** : no problemo

wait

 

 **niNO** **added hamsterqueen and journalism101 to the chat.**

**niNO changed the chat name to WHEN WILL IT HAPPEN??.**

**niNO** : so before the marshmallow gets on

did u still?? Not tell him???

 **hamsterqueen** : uh

oh look at that

I think alyas here

 **Journalism101** : I havent left my house yet

 **hamsterqueen** : …

what happened to girls over snapbacks

 **journalism101** : this counts as girl talk

 **hamsterqueen** : BUT!!!

 **journalism101** : you have no argument

it's not like he's gonna see this chat

 **hamsterqueen** : I just

we're partners

 **niNO** : in LIFE

or u could be

but yall playin

 **hamsterqueen** : ugh

it's not like that though

we're just friends

 **journalism101** : okay

and I haven't been kissing nino for like, two years

 **niNO** : two n a haf

 **journalism101** : 2 and a half

 **hamsterqueen** : he doesn’t even flirt with me anymore!!

 **journalism101** : WHAT

 **niNO** : HE WHAT

 **hamsterqueen** : I mean

 **journalism101** : HE USED TO???

 **hamsterqueen** : isnt this common knowledge

like you run the ladyblog

 **journalism101** : IT WAS ALL SPECULATION???? YOU TWO NEVER REALLY LET ME GET UP CLOSE THAT MUCH

which I am still bitter about btw

 **hamsterqueen** : I know

 **journalism101** : I digress

BUT WHAT THE HECK HOW DARE HE STOP!!

 **niNO** : I cant

believe

brb

**niNO is now offline.**

**hamsterqueen** : NO NINO WHERE ARE YOU GOING

 **journalism101** : ignore him

im a block away

let me in so I can ask tikki what the flirting was exactly

 **hamsterqueen** : …that wont make me want to let u in

 **journalism101:** I can always break in the hard way

**_hamsterqueen is typing…_ **

**_hamsterqueen is typing…_ **

**hamsterqueen:** one sec

 **journalism101:** thought so


	3. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moar

**niNO added chitchat and journalism101 to the chat.**

**niNO chaned the name of the chat to u r both fruSTRATING.**

**chitchat:** chat en chat

Wait

Don’t

 **niNO:** I don’t know what ur talkin about

 **chitchat:** yes you do

 **niNO:** nope

alya?

 **journalism101:** so basically

you're dumb

I love mari but she is too

 **chitchat:** please don’t insult my lady in my presence

 **niNO:** this is exactly what we r talkin about

 **journalism101** : I cant believe you were FLIRTING WITH HER

 **chitchat** : I don’t know what the big deal is??

she flirted back

 **niNO** : wait what

 **journalism101** : WAIT WHAT

**_journalism101 is typing…_ **

YOU

SHE

**_journalism101 is typing…_ **

TTYL

**journalism101 is offline.**

**niNO** : i

 **chitchat** : it's

not what it sounds like?

 **niNO** : im gna bite n let u try to explain

 **chitchat** : it was before she found out I was adrien

 **niNO** : that

means

NOTHING

 **chitchat** : it's not big deal nino

we're just friends

 **niNO** : so I can make swoony faces at marinette now too right

cause yknow

we're just friends

 **chitchat** : I don’t make swoony faces at marinette

**_niNO sent a picture._ **

**chitchat** : ..i don’t make swoony faces at marinette a lot

**_niNO sent a picture._ **

**_niNO sent a picture._ **

**_niNO sent a picture._ **

**_niNO sent a picture._ **

**_niNO sent a picture._ **

**_niNO sent a picture._ **

**_niNO sent a picture._ **

**chitchat** : OKAY

I GET IT

 **niNO** : so r u gna telll her or wat

 **chitchat** : I don’t

know

it's hard? we're partners

 **niNO** : wow

ok

im just

gonna go

get a snack

so I can pretend u 2 arent rly dumb

**niNO is now offline.**

**chitchat** : wait

…

:/

**chitchat is now offline.**


	4. Tuesday-Wednesday

**4:02 PM.**

**_Posting in miracuLIT._ **

**journalism101** : so I propose we all go to maris house on Friday

And eat all the food

 **hamsterqueen** : wow thanks for asking mari

 **journalism101** : well are you gonna kick us out

 **hamsterqueen** : I could

well tikki says I shouldn’t

but I could

 **chitchat** : sounds like a date

 **niNO** : it could be

 **chitchat** : funny

 **niNO** : everyone loves the peacock

don’t fight it bro

 **hamsterqueen** : um

ok

we arent raiding my family’s fridge

maman and papa have a big otder

order*

so

yeah

 **journalism101** : marsh, then?

 **chitchat** : sure

why not

the house is perpetually empty anyway

 **niNO** : mansion*

 **chitchat** : same difference

 

**hamsterqueen DM to chitchat.**

**hamsterqueen** : are you okay?

 **chitchat:** fine

 **hamsterqueen** : adrien.

**_chitchat is typing..._ **

**_chitchat is typing..._ **

**chitchat** : can I just come over? if that's okay

 **hamsterqueen** : the hatch is always open for you

 **chitchat:** thanks, mari

 

**_Posting in miracuLIT._ **

**chitchat** : hey im going out for a bit

ttygl

 **niNO** : cya dude

 **journalism101:** don’t die marshmallow

 **chitchat:** me? I would never

 **hamsterqueen:** you've technically died at Least five times during akuma attacks

at LEAST

 **chitchat:** :P

later

 **chitchat is now offline**.

 **hamsterqueen** : so now what

 **niNO** : any1 know the answer to the grammar hw?

 **journalism101** : maybe if you stopped talking in _verlan_ for five seconds…

 **niNO** : rude

 

**7:39 PM.**

**chitchat DM to hamsterqueen.**

**chitchat:** thanks again, mari

**_hamsterqueen is typing…_ **

**hamsterqueen** : you

**_hamsterqueen is typing…_ **

**hamsterqueen** : you're my best friend, okay? you're family.

**_chitchat is typing..._ **

**_chitchat is typing..._ **

**chitchat:** that means a lot

really

**_chitchat is typing…_ **

**hamsterqueen:** gtg something happening in the bakery bbl

**hamsterqueen is offline.**

**chitchat:** especially because I’m in love with you. _(Your message was not delivered.)_

 

**11:50 PM.**

**chitchat:** downtown

 **niNO:** got it txting the girls

 

**12:42 AM.**

_**Posting in WHEN WILL IT HAPPEN??.** _

**niNO** : ok

im usually calm

 **journalism101** : ^

 **niNO** : but wat

was THAT

OUT THERE????????

 **journalism101** : I know you can see the messages mari

 **hamsterqueen** : it was me saving my partner because you guys couldn’t keep it together for five seconds

 **journalism101** : wow

low blow

but im going to forgive you for that

because you are CLEARLY not okay mentally right now

 **hamsterqueen** : what was I supposed to do exactly??

 **niNO** : i mean

generally

it's a good idea to not risk GIVING UP YOUR MIRACULOUS

 **hamsterqueen** : it was a BLUFF

I can BLUFF. Ive been bluffing most of my life since I got my earrings!

 **journalism101** : open your door

 **hamsterqueen** : what?

 **journalism101** : im outside so open the hatch

seriously it's cold out here

 **hamsterqueen** : i

ugh hang on

okay -a

so for ninos benefit I will also be typing here

shes glaring at me

I know youre just cranky that you cant sleep yet mari

Im not cranky you guys just need to lay off –mari

Im fine

 **niNO** : no u r not!! that wasnt worth it!!

 **hamsterqueen** : Im so fine i

**_hamsterqueen is typing..._ **

**hamsterqueen:** ruhroh -a

 **hamsterqueen** : so babe guess who showed up outside

 **niNO** : o boy

wait he doesn’t know about this xhat

chat*

CLOSE IT QUICK

 **hamsterqueen:** already on it

**hamsterqueen is now offline.**

**niNO** : yikes

**niNO is now offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> verlan is just french slang


	5. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nice

**_Posting in miracuLIT._ **

 

 **journalism101:** so.

 **chitchat:** so

 **hamsterqueen:** so..?

**niNO is now online.**

**niNO:** o

so

wassup guys

 **journalism101:** dunno

they havent said anything

 **chitchat:** nothing to say

 **hamsterqueen:** yup

…

……

 **journalism101** : I guess im going to be the adult again

**_journalism101 sent a picture._ **

Explain yourselves

 **chitchat** : that's a

a hug

between friends

 **hamsterqueen** : yes

exactly

friends

i have zero romantic feelings for adrien

he has zero romantic feelings for me

…

right?

**_chitchat is typing…_ **

**_chitchat is typing…_ **

**chitchat** : right

 **niNO** : i hate both of u rn

 **journalism101** : same

 **hamsterqueen** : ok

but

why are you so invested in this

 **journalism101** : because we know things

 **niNO** : things that could change the fabric of time

haha

get it??? fabric?? bc marinette

 **chitchat** : NICE

you've got me needing _stitches_

 **journalism101** : nice try kitkat, you're not off the hook yet

look it's just

and I mean this lovingly

you're both very dense

 **hamsterqueen** : …

 **chitchat** : …..

 **niNO** : lovingly!

lovely dense

like chocolate cake

 **journalism101** : yes exactly

like chocolate cake

and like chocolate cake, you need the right ingredients to reach your full potential

 **niNO** : which is bringing happiness

or BEING happiness, because chocolate cake is lyfe

 **hamsterqueen** : as a baker’s daughter, I think this is a very weird analogy

 **chitchat** : as a FRIEND of a baker’s daughter, I agree

 **journalism101** : okay whatever

the point is

 **niNO** : as much as u wanna deny it

 **journalism101** : you're both obviously unhappy about how everything currently is

because you both think you're not good enough for the other person

 **niNO** : (which is stupid)

(u r both gr9)

 **journalism101** : yeah

and

well

this is an intervention

 **chitchat** : cmon alya, im literally bad luck. If we hypothetically date it would be a catastrophe

…

pun unintended

 **hamsterqueen** : and even im not lucky enough to have agreste over there like me

it's silly

**_chitchat is typing…_ **

**journalism101** : PLAGG DON’T LET HIM ERASE

 **chitchat** : I mean, I do, and I always will, buscswthm

NO

PLAGG

BETRAYAL

 **hamsterqueen** : what

wait what

 **chitchat** : IGNORE IGNORE IGNORE

PLEASE IGNORE THAT

I DIDN’T WANT TO MAKE THINGS AWKWARD

 **journalism101** : and the truth wins once again

 **niNO** : isnt your power literally to make illusions

 **journalism101** : minor details babe

 **hamsterqueen** : wait????

Adrien??

**chitchat is now offline.**

**niNO** : ill get him

**niNO is now offline.**

**hamsterqueen** : I really thought..

alya?

 **journalism101** : go get him girl

**hamsterqueen is now offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dundunDUNNNNN

**Author's Note:**

> there's more?? i might post on the weekend ehhhh


End file.
